Black Jasmine
by NightShift3711
Summary: Demons, teenage girls, time travel- what else does the perfect romance need? Conflict. Lots of conflict. How about a jealous fallen angel, for starters? Then maybe a thirteen year-old-boy with an attitude... and of course we can't forget comedy! It's an evil concoction. Sorry, but I'm not sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"I'll take care of the details, my lord."

"Good. See to it, then."

"Consider it done."

The echoes of voices bounced down through the darkness of the alleyway, ringing in Jasmine's ears as she woke up. Blinking her eyes as the cement turned cold under her, she was suddenly gripped with shock. Why was she in an alleyway?! And in the middle of the night, at that! Quickly she stood up, shivering as she tried to brush the dirt off her pants only to find out that it was, in fact, mud. Sighing, she pulled at the wet jeans that now clung to her legs and pulled back her hand in confusion. Not just mud, but blood was on her jeans. Mud, blood, and who knows what else. Wiping her hand off on a cleaner section of her jeans, Jasmine checked over herself to see what else was amiss. She had her flannel, which was the most important thing to her next to her locket, which, luckily, was also still there dangling around her neck.

Jasmine sighed, both in relief and horror. Everything was drenched in blood. Even her precious flannel and locket had their share in the dark red that laced everything. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get her thoughts together. What was the last thing that happened before she lost consciousness? She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists in her hair trying to remember, but nothing came to mind. It was all just as blank as a fresh canvas before painting. Finally gathering her thoughts, Jasmine shook out her long hair, ignoring the horrendous knots and the horrifying amount of grime that fell to the ground. Shivering again, she rubbed her arms as she started walking to try and find a way out of the alley. That was when she actually looked around, and really saw her surroundings. Two bodies hung against the side of a large building, strung up like meat to be harvested. They were even skinned already, and underneath them lay their skins; around them was a pool of blood, sliding along the pavement as the bodies continued to bleed. Jasmine stared in horror as the blood fell from the bodies to the massive puddle, which welcomed each new droplet greedily.

A moment passed as Jasmine realized what she was seeing, and she sluggishly started to turn to try and avert her eyes. Instead she half fell, half threw herself onto one knee and hurled the contents of her constricting stomach into the street. The second she did so, she realized that she had hardly anything in her stomach. She clutched her sides as her body convulsed again. Bile mixed with blood and sweat, making the scene more efficiently disturbed and sickening. Finally, Jasmine managed to stop and, regaining her balance, wipe her mouth with her sleeve.

"My, this is unfortunate." Jasmine spun around to face the owner of the voice, though the moment she moved she regretted it and nearly doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she leaned forward precariously. Looking up she saw a very tall man in a black tailcoat, with black hair and piercing red eyes. "A lush, perhaps?" He wondered aloud as he knelt down to see her face. Jasmine flinched at his sudden closeness. The man also seemed taken aback after a moment, and suddenly he smiled charmingly. "You're no lush." He said simply, staring at her face inquisitively.

Jasmine cocked her head to the side slightly. "And what makes you say that?" She asked in mixed irritation and sarcasm.

He smiled again. "Well, your state of being would announce the typical drunkard, although your attire is not nearly so ragged as it should be for such a person- who, might I add, is typically a man."

Jasmine stared at him for a moment, then realized, "You thought I was a man?"

"At first, I wasn't sure what you were." He admitted casually. "But then I saw your face, and realized how feminine your body is."

Jasmine stared up at him, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "You- you were- huh?!" Her face burned, and she knew she was turning red. She glared at him, angry that he made her blush. "And you are?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," He bowed. "I do apologize for my rudeness; however, I came here with a purpose."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him. "That being?"

Without so much as batting an eyelash, Sebastian smiled and said, "Quite possibly the same reason you ended up here, looking like a lush."

Staring blankly, Jasmine shook her head. "I just woke up. I'm not exactly a witness."

"But you are a foreigner," Sebastian said seriously. "That much is evident. That could explain your odd attire, save for the blood, of course." He cocked his head to the side curiously. "However... Foreign or not, a woman wouldn't typically be in a man's clothes."

Jasmine's eyes widened, then narrowed suspiciously. "You're assuming I'm the killer?"

"I'm stating that most people would assume that. However, I know better." Sebastian smiled again. "Although it should help your situation with the authorities if you go in as a witness."

Jasmine stared at him in confusion for a moment, then nodded. "Oh- uh... I'm Jasmine."

Sebastian crossed his hand over his heart. "A pleasure to meet you, although I'm sure it would have been more tasteful to have met under different circumstances."

"Yes, I agree." Jasmine said, remembering the horror scene behind her and keeping herself from turning toward it. "Is there...somewhere I could...wash up?" She couldn't continue speaking, or she knew she would lose her stomach again. Rather, whatever bile was left in it.

"I suppose I have no choice but to take you back to my master's estate. You are, after all, a protected witness." He took off his coat and laid it over her shoulders, making her look up in surprise. "You'll catch a cold if you stay like that."

Jasmine stared, then gave a small smile back to Sebastian. "Yes, thank you." She said as she pulled the jacket close around her. She scoffed slightly. "I'm positively filthy..."

"Well we'd better hurry home before you catch a cold." Sebastian said with a smile, picking Jasmine up.

"H-hey! What are you-?!" Her question ended in a choked scream as Sebastian started running. Jasmine involuntarily buried her face into Sebastian's chest, hiding her eyes from the relentless wind. When they finally stopped, her hair was even more tangled, though now it was also tangled into her glasses. "What was that about?!" Jasmine asked suddenly, looking up at Sebastian only to be caught off guard by how close his face was to her. Then she realized that she was in his arms, being held close to his chest. "...put me down." She demanded faintly, looking away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," Sebastian claimed knowingly as he continued to walk up to the door of the manor.

Jasmine glared without looking at him. "I said to put me down." She paused, then spoke less aggressively. "Please put me down."

Sebastian smiled his charming smile. "Of course, miss. Just not here."

"Not here?" Jasmine asked as Sebastian managed to open the door and enter the mansion, then shut the door. "Then... Where, exactly?"

"In the washroom. You can't expect my master to allow you to run throughout the halls as filthy as you are." He smiled down at her. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable after you've had a bath."

Jasmine was speechless for a moment. "Oh...uh, right." She agreed uneasily, hiding her face.

"You're not uncomfortable, are you?"

"No, no. I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, sensing her sarcasm.

"I'm fan-tabulous, thanks." Jasmine said, her sarcasm even thicker now.

"Fan-tabulous? Is that a word from your country?" Sebastian asked, sounding curious. Jasmine face-palmed.

They came to the washroom and he set her down. The second she caught her balance, Jasmine took a step away from Sebastian and cleared her throat self-consciously. "Uh... Thanks..." She said stiffly.

"You're welcome, Miss Jasmine." Sebastian bowed. "I can take your clothes for you."

"You- you want...my clothes?" Jasmine stuttered, not moving to remove even her flannel, unsure of how to react to this.

"We can supply you with proper garments. You can't exactly run around the mansion in those dirty rags, now can you?" Sebastian claimed, still smiling pleasantly.

Jasmine stared at the floor, clenching her fists at his redundancy. "I can wash them."

Sebastian looked surprised. "You want to keep them?"

"Yes I want to keep them!" Jasmine yelled, clutching her flannel. "I'll wash them, and I'll keep them. There is no way I'm getting rid of my flannel!"

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Alright, but at least allow me to have them washed properly. I'll be sure they are returned to you."

"...thank you," Jasmine said happily, though she didn't smile. "Just make sure they get back to me. All of them."

"Consider it done," Sebastian said with a smile, and Jasmine remembered the voice that she'd woken up to. She thought for a moment, then Sebastian brought her back to reality. "Unfortunately, our maid is away with my master and the others to preform another duty at this time, so she won't be able to assist you tonight." His smile had a hidden sense of mischief. "You'll have to make do with me."

Jasmine was unamused as she pointed at the door. "Get out."

Sebastian chuckled slightly, earning a suspicious look from Jasmine. "I can't, I'm under orders."

"Under orders, or under contract?" Jasmine said suddenly, catching Sebastian off guard. "Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to know about that, am I? Oops... Oh well, what's done is done. Now, get out." She waved a hand at him to shoo him away. "I'm not taking a bath with you in here, so go."

Sebastian looked at her suspiciously. "If you know about the contract, then you know that I cannot leave until my orders are fulfilled. Besides, you can't wash all that blood from your hair on your own. It's far too tangled for just you to undo."

Jasmine glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Look, Bassy, I'm not-"

"What did you call me?"

Jasmine stopped and thought back, then hung her head in realization. "Crap..." She muttered, then threw her head back and sighed. Finally, she looked at Sebastian again, and shook her head. "I'm done. I am just so done..."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to take a bath or are you just going to stand there and talk to yourself?"

Jasmine glared at him. "Are you always going to be a douchebag?"

Sebastian looked confused. "Why do you keep using foreign words like that?" Jasmine face-palmed, and he added, "Exactly how long have you been in the streets?"

"Since I woke up," Jasmine admitted. "I don't remember anything before that."

"...You must be a lush." Sebastian muttered to himself.

"I'm not a lush, but you, sir, are a-"

"Douchebag?" Sebastian repeated, cutting her off. "Yes, I believe you used that term not too long ago." He stared blankly at her. "I'll start your bath, seeing as you won't be doing it anytime soon. Come to think of it, you don't know what to do for a bath, do you, Lush?"

Jasmine's eye twitched. "Did you just-"

"I'm sorry, do you need something? We don't have any alcohol for your use here." Sebastian smiled mischievously.

"Oho, so that's how it is." Jasmine joked, taking off her glasses and flannel, as well as her locket. "Keep talking like that, and you'll become the lush."

"I can't get drunk." Sebastian said simply as he prepared the bath.

"Well you aren't exactly perfect either. I'm sure you'll come up with some other impurity to defile yourself with." Jasmine said, then suddenly burst into laughter at a memory.

Sebastian stared at her in complete confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

Jasmine just laughed harder and fell to the floor. "It's- even- funnier... Cause- you- don't- know!" She was laughing so hard that she no longer made any sound. Jasmine laid her head on the floor and continued to laugh.

"You're getting blood everywhere," Sebastian spoke calmly, but he was obviously irritated.

"IT'S EVERYWHERE!" Jasmine bawled her laughing was so uncontrollable.

Sebastian sighed. "Nothing is ever going to get done at this rate..." He tried to undress her himself, but she curled up against him, still laughing. Now it was all a game to her.

"Jasmine, we need to get you in the bath." Sebastian scolded her, but she only laughed at him.

"I'm sorry- no, I mean it- no, really-" Jasmine said between giggle fits. "Okay, I'm going. I'm getting in the bath."

"Jasmine!"

"What?"

"Your clothes." Sebastian said in exasperation.

"Oh..." Jasmine looked down at herself. "Yeah, I really don't think it's a good idea-" Suddenly Sebastian had her arm in one hand and was pulling her shirt over her head with the other. "Whoa- hey! What are you- ah!" Jasmine instantly covered herself. "Hey! That's not-"

"Now the rest," Sebastian ordered, and Jasmine's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'll have them washed for you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she admitted, trying to hide herself behind her arms.

"What, are you afraid I'll take advantage of you?" Sebastian asked softly, bringing his face close to hers.

Knowing her face was redder than a tomato, Jasmine put her hand in front of Sebastian's face. "Sebastian, back up or so help me I will-"

"You'll what?" Sebastian asked, then laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on violating you tonight."

"What- tonight? Oh, so you planned it for some other night?!" Jasmine demanded, but immediately regretted the question.

Sebastian turned to look at her playfully. "Maybe."

Jasmine's eyes widened, but then she huffed and rolled them. "Sebastian, let's get something straight. You will not touch me. Ever. Got it? This whole thing right here, _never_ gonna happen."

Sebastian laughed, sending chills down her spine as he said, "Never say never."

"I swear my eye just twitched," Jasmine muttered. "I'm getting in the bath. If you so much as turn my way-"

Sebastian only glanced at her and she stopped talking. His eyes had changed, and it threw her off. "Don't do that!" She scolded him. "I'm getting in the bath, jeeze!" Once Sebastian had turned around, she slid off her pants and got into the bath. When she was covered by the water, she threw the jeans at the back of Sebastian's head.

He quickly spun around and caught them, not allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto anything other than the jeans. "You're ready, I take it?" He smiled, folding over the jeans and setting them with her flannel.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Show-off."

Sebastian smiled. "Don't tempt me. Now let's see about your hair..." He removed his gloves, bent over Jasmine and started to wash her hair. As it became cleaner, he realized that there was blood coming from a wound in the back of her head. Moving her hair to the side, he saw a shallow gash on the side of her skull, starting a little ways behind her right ear. The gash trailed down diagonally to the back of her neck, stopping just above the center. Sebastian thought about saying something about it, but then just kept his mouth shut and simply washed away the blood.

"Finally, I'm clean." Jasmine sighed in relief as Sebastian held up a towel for her. "But this bathwater is horrifying." She giggled slightly as she quickly accepted the towel. She wrapped it tightly around her body, holding onto the top to make sure she stayed covered. She turned to face Sebastian, but her vision suddenly went dark and she felt her body teeter forward dangerously.

Sebastian saw her demeanor suddenly change and he caught her before she could hit the floor. "Jasmine?" He called her name, shocked at her sudden limpness.

After a moment she moved and slowly looked up at him. "Sorry," she smiled somewhat sheepishly, seeming tired. "I guess I should have warned you that I have a habit of starting to black out when I get out of hot water too fast."

Sebastian sighed, a slight smile forming on his lips. "It's a good thing you didn't injure yourself. I'm not sure how I would have explained your injuries while under my care."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, standing up straight. "You'd come up with something." She said with a small smile, taking a step back. She rubbed the back of her neck, then looked surprised as she felt the cut that was there. "Huh? Was I..."

"It's only a shallow scratch, not worth mentioning." Sebastian lied easily. Though it was too shallow for stitches, it was still very significant. "No need for you to worry yourself over it."

"Oh." Jasmine said uneasily. "Alright..." She smiled up at him, and he plopped a towel on her head. "Huh?"

"We need to dry your hair." He said simply, concentrating on gathering her hair into the towel and drying it.

"R-right... Thank you," Jasmine stammered. She knew now exactly how pointless it was to fight him on things like this. That lesson was learned when he stole her shirt... She immediately shooed the thought from her head, trying not to blush. "Uh... So, you're pretty used to this, huh?"

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed, looking at her. "Oh, I guess you could say that." Silence followed, and Jasmine felt odd as he finished drying her hair. "There now, the rest of it should dry rather quickly." He looked at his watch. "There's still time for you to get some rest. I'll take you to your room."

"Okay..." Jasmine nodded, knowing that she wouldn't sleep, no matter how much she wanted to.

Sebastian led her down the hall to a spare bedroom. "There's clothing in the wardrobe that should fit you. Get some rest," Sebastian smiled, then left.

Jasmine smiled back, but sighed a little while after the door was shut. She gazed around the large room, which was fairly furnished, to find the wardrobe. She walked over and opened it, gaping at all the different dresses that hung there. Looking below, she found nightgowns and undergarments. Quickly she changed, hanging the towel up on the bed frame. Then she laid down on the bed, not expecting to sleep and was surprised by the level of tiredness that consumed her. The bed was so comfortable that she drifted into sleep faster than she ever had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 2_

"Wake up, miss!" The shrill voice startled Jasmine out of sleep. She opened her eyes and sat up to see a small woman with pink curls and glasses. "Good morning! I'm Meyrin, here to help you get dressed." She went to the wardrobe and opened it to reveal the dresses. "Let's see... Now, which color would you prefer?"

Jasmine rubbed an eye tiredly, then looked at Meyrin questioningly. "Uh...for what, exactly?"

"For your dress of course!" She grinned happily as she pulled out a few dresses. "Lady Elizabeth made sure that we had plenty of dresses of all kinds, in case something like this were to happen."

Jasmine stared at the maid with an unreadable expression. "Oh, well in that case..." Jasmine looked over the dresses, then picked up a beautiful blue and white one. "This one."

"Oh, lovely, that one is!" Meyrin exclaimed excitedly. She rushed the others back into the wardrobe, then turned to Jasmine with a smile.

"Now then, let's get you ready!" Jasmine's eyes widened slightly, and not too long later she was wearing a full gown, corset and all. Meyrin curled the short pieces of hair that framed Jasmine's face, and put the rest of it up in a braided bun. "Oh, miss, are you going to wear your glasses?"

Jasmine picked up her glasses and sighed. "These are much too damaged to be worn... I'll just have to go without until I can find a way to repair them."

"Oh. Right, you're all done then." Meyrin smiled. "Come on, let's go see Sebastian now! He'll be glad to know you're ready to go, or at least as glad as he gets-"

"Go where?" Jasmine asked as Meyrin pulled on her arm, leading her out of the room.

"Oh, you're going to visit the undertaker! It's for this case that Master Phantomhive has been working on- oh, right! You're on it too, aren't you?! Sebastian said you were a part of it."

Jasmine sighed and ran her free hand across her face. "Yeah, I am."

Meyrin pushed her through the hall. "They're right down here, miss! Just down the corridor and in that first room there."

Jasmine looked back at her in surprise. "You aren't coming with me?"

"Oh, heavens no! I've got work to do!" Meyrin stated, then smiled and waved as she headed back down the corridor. "Remember, first door!"

"Right..." Jasmine said nervously, continuing down the hall. "Um...first door?... On what side?!" She muttered to herself as she reached the end of the hall. Timidly she stood there, unsure of what to do. "What do I do?" She whispered to herself desperately. "Open one? Knock? But which door?!"

"I certainly hope you don't intend to stand there all day." Jasmine spun around to see a young boy with an eyepatch that was just a little shorter than her. In the room behind him stood Sebastian. "We have work to do."

"O-oh," she stuttered, both embarrassed and relieved as she mustered a small curtsy. "Master Phantomhive, if I am not mistaken?"

Ciel's visible eye narrowed. "Don't act as though you don't know who I am. Sebastian told me." He said simply, walking past her. He barely turned his head to say, "Don't lag. Let's go." Jasmine stared for a brief second, then hurried forward to follow him. She stayed silent all the way to the courtyard, and even as Sebastian offered his hand to help her into the carriage after Ciel had gotten in. Now sitting across from Ciel, Jasmine stared out the window of the carriage. "It's strange," Ciel said suddenly, making her jump. Jasmine turned her head to see him staring out his own window. "You look very much like Elizabeth."

Jasmine chuckled slightly. "I'm told that a lot."

Ciel turned to look at her, an expression of shock on his face. "You know Lady Elizabeth?"

Suddenly Jasmine realized her second slip-up. "Oh- uh, not exactly, but... I've seen her. I'm told I look a lot like her, blonde hair and all." She smiled halfheartedly.

Ciel looked unconvinced, and turned to look back out the window. "Your eyes are wrong."

Jasmine stared at him in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Your eyes." Ciel said blankly, still staring out the window. "They change. They aren't the same green as Lizzy's, and when they are it isn't for long."

Jasmine stared at him, then smiled softly to herself. "Indeed they do. However, I never knew how frequently they changed until just recently."

Ciel was silent for a moment. "It's quite fascinating." He muttered simply, and the rest of the trip was spent in thoughtful silence. At last the carriage came to a halt and the door was opened to reveal Sebastian. "I assume you'll have to make him laugh again." Ciel stated, his voice laced with irritation.

"Naturally, I assume." Sebastian said pleasantly as Jasmine climbed down from the carriage, partially fighting her skirts and corset. Noticing, Sebastian smirked slightly to himself. "Would you like some assistance?"

Jasmine looked up in surprise as she finally set foot on the ground. "Oh- I'm alright. I'm just not used to wearing a corset..."

Sebastian beamed a seemingly innocent smile as he said, "Clearly."

Jasmine barely had time to form a glare before she had to pick up her skirts again to follow them to the door. "Sebastian," Ciel said simply and Sebastian knocked on the door.

No answer.

Ciel and Sebastian shared a look, then Ciel gave a nod and Sebastian knocked again. Again there was no answer. Sebastian opened the door and called into the dark room. "Undertaker?" Entering with Ciel and Jasmine close behind, he called again. "Undertaker!" As if in response, a slight rustling came from the inside of one of the coffins. Sebastian opened the lid. "Oh, there you are. Who's this with you?" He asked simply, sounding surprised. As Jasmine approached, she saw two figures cuddling.

"Laura?!" Jasmine exclaimed in shock. Sebastian and Ciel stared at her.

"Wait, you know this girl?" Ciel asked, a little skeptical.

"Well, yes..." Jasmine said uneasily.

"Interesting," Sebastian said, looking back at Laura who was now running a hand over her face angrily.

"You guys are so loud," She mumbled sleepily. "Undertaker, make them shut up."

"With pleasure," Undertaker said just as sleepily and he reached for the lid.

"I don't think so," Sebastian smiled, moving the lid out of Undertaker's reach. "We need your assistance."

"No," Laura mumbled. "I need his assistance." She cuddled him. "So go away."

"Laura, get up." Jasmine said darkly. "We need to solve this case so I'm not falsely accused and arrested."

Laura opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at Jasmine. "Arrested?... Wait- Jasmine?! You're here too?!" Laura struggled to sit up and stared at her friend. "How? What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Jasmine exclaimed. "How did you end up here?"

"Oh, well...I kinda woke up in a coffin."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "...what?"

 _Laura turned in her sleep. Her attempt to get comfortable failed as she hit her head on the side of the wooden box she was in. She groaned, and at the same time she heard a muffled voice above her. The coffin moved, and suddenly a light burned her retinas as the lid was removed. "Well this is no good. This one still lives!" The voice was disappointed._

 _Laura squinted at the person standing above her. "Where...am I?" She mumbled, unsure if anyone could comprehend her. As her vision cleared, she realized that she recognized the person standing above her. "Wait- Undertaker?!"_

 _"That's what people call me, yes." He said with a giggle._

 _Laura squealed, jumping up and practically launching herself at him for a hug. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you! I've been hoping to meet you for the longest time!"_

 _"Is that so?" He asked with a crooked smile. "I wish I'd known such a pretty girl was looking for me. I would have gone to you." He stood her up straight, holding her wrist to help her balance. However, when he took a step back, he tripped on the corner of a coffin and fell in, accidentally pulling Laura in with him._

 _"Well... This is cozy," Laura said, laughing slightly, sounding tired._

 _"I could make it even cozier." Undertaker smiled suggestively._

 _"How?" Laura asked, a little worried at what he might say or do._

 _"Like this." He said as he pulled the lid over the top of them, closing them in._

 _"Well, this is much cozier." Laura giggled, snuggling into him. She quickly fell asleep._

"Well, that explains how you ended up with Undertaker." Sebastian stated.

"Yes, but how did we get here?" Jasmine asked, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"You ended up here because you're a witness." Sebastian stated unhelpfully.

Jasmine sighed, hanging her head. "I'm crazy. I've just absolutely snapped." She said quietly with a sigh. "Laura, have you snapped?"

Laura shrugged. "Possibly. But we already knew that." She cocked her head to the side. "Hey, where are your glasses?"

"Broken," Jasmine sighed.

"Oh, that sucks." Laura said unsympathetically. "Have fun with that."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks."

"Sure thing, buddy." She smiled, giggling slightly as she got up out of the coffin. "Come on, Undertaker."

"Aww, she moved..." Undertaker said a little sadly, sitting up as well. "Oh well, I guess it's time for work. Now, what is it you need this time, master Phantomhive?"

Ciel was surprised. "Don't you want us to make you laugh first?"

Undertaker shook his head. "Usually I would require it of you, but this time I'll let it fly."

"Oh, that's kind of you." Ciel said slowly, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

"Of course, that's because I got enough laughs from the pretty one you found with me."

Ciel looks annoyed. "What can you tell us of the two bodies that were found hanging this morning?"

"Oh, the skinned ones?" Undertaker asked giddily. "Those were much fun putting back together! I couldn't thank the killer enough-"

"That girl was found by them." Ciel stated matter-of-factly, silencing the Undertaker.

"Was she now?" He asked curiously, looking at Jasmine who was telling Laura about her experience.

"I woke up in the middle of a crime scene, not long after the killer had left but not soon enough for the police to have been there." Jasmine was saying rather calmly. "Literally, right in front of me were two hanging bodies, skinned like meat for harvest. I was drenched in the blood."

Laura's eyes widened. "What even?! How-why?!"

Jasmine shrugged. "It was sickening to wake up to, but under normal circumstances I would've loved to take on the case, simply because the killer must have some skill. To be able to pull off a stunt like that, skinning these two men and hoisting them up as high as they did, it takes quite the amount of strength. The victims weren't exactly small-bodied, either."

Laura nodded in agreement. "Wait, what did you say?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked, caught off guard.

"About the men, what did you say?" Ceil repeated.

Jasmine looked confused. "They had to of been pretty well built. I mean, the muscle alone was thick, and the bodies were about six feet...did I just give us a lead?" She asked suddenly as she reflected back on what she said.

Ciel didn't answer. "Let's go."

"Okay..." Jasmine said slowly. "But, before we go- could I see the bodies?"

Ciel stared at her, perplexed. "Why would you want to do that?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I'm into forensics."

Ciel rolled his eyes in evident irritation. "You threw up the first time you saw them."

"Well yeah, I had just woken up. Besides, I want to see what they looked like before their flesh was removed." Jasmine turned away from Ciel to look at Undertaker. Hey Undertaker, will you show them to me? I want to see how well you did putting them back together."

Undertaker grinned. "I'll gladly show you my latest work of art." Undertaker opened a coffin and gestured for Jasmine to see. "This is the first one. Now figuring out which set of skins matched what body proved to be a challenge, but I enjoy a challenge every now and then to save me from the boredom of making the same old stitches."

Jasmine peered in at the corpse, narrowing her eyes to see better. "I sure hope they don't plan on having an open casket. You can see the seams."

Undertaker frowned. "You saw how they were before I fixed them up. Besides, their skins had to be sewn back together after having been shredded like that."

Jasmine looked up at Undertaker for a moment, then she bent over the casket even farther. "Wait, what are you-?" Ciel objected, but Jasmine responded in a muffled voice before he could finish.

"Indeed, they were shredded." Jasmine climbed back out, rubbing an eye to loosen the strained muscles. "You wouldn't have guessed it at first look, but the skin was shredded in an odd pattern." She went over to the second casket and looked inside, coming close to the body again as she studied it. "This one, too. The stitching is so subtle-"

"Of course," Undertaker said with a proud grin, and Jasmine continued.

"-that you can barely tell the pattern." Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Undertaker as she finished, then turned to Ciel. "Master Phantomhive, I implore you to look."

Ciel rolled his eyes with a huff, but consented to look, walking over and peering into the casket. Looking in, Ciel's eye suddenly widened. "S-Sebastian!" He called almost frantically, shocked.

Sebastian was immediately there, staring down at the corpse. "Yes, it does seem to be the same pattern indeed."

Jasmine looked at them in confusion. "Same pattern...as what?" She asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Ciel only sighed in response. "It's none of your concern." He turned away briskly. "Come on. We have somewhere to be."

Jasmine wasn't surprised by his abruptness. Bowing her head to him for a brief moment, she turned to Laura. "I'll see you two later. I assume our work with you isn't quite done."

"Oh, you'll be seeing a lot of us for sure." Undertaker smiled, hugging Laura from behind as he spoke. "We'll be coming to the young lord's estate later tomorrow, if you don't mind the wait."

"What's the wait?" Laura asked, looking up at him.

He grinned. "Just some business we need to catch up on."

"We?" Jasmine repeated, rolling her eyes. "I assume you are referring to your little cuddle puddle with Laura. Very well, I'll be off then." She waved her hand as she turned to the door, nearly walking into Sebastian. "Yes, I'm coming." She said before he could ask, and he simply held open the door for Jasmine as she went out to the carriage.

"I have somewhere to be," Ciel said simply. "We will leave you at the manor with the others, then be back later tonight."

"Alright," Jasmine said almost unsteadily.

They finally got to the manor and Sebastian opened the door for Jasmine. "Meyrin will show you around, you only need to ask." He said with a small bow.

"Thank you," Jasmine said earnestly and curtsied. "Safe travels to you both." Sebastian sat behind the reins once more and the carriage disappeared into the distance. Jasmine sighed to herself and hesitantly entered the estate, only to be jumped on by a man covered in mud. Well, not exactly a 'man'.

"Pluto! You're getting it everywhere!" Meyrin whimpered at the demon dog, who now had Jasmine pinned to the ground while he sniffed and licked her face. "Pluto!"

"Plu-Plu, that's not polite!" Finny objected as he easily pulled Pluto off of Jasmine. "I'm terribly sorry, he usually only gets this excited when Sebastian comes home."

"Well, he _was_ home," Jasmine said as she wiped mud and slobber off her face. "He and Master Phantomhive went somewhere."

"Oh, they did?" Finny asked curiously, then realized that Jasmine was still on the ground and offered to help her up. "Sorry, we didn't mean to have Pluto here push you over."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright." Jasmine smiled. "I don't mind bathing, anyway. Besides, I love dogs." Pluto rubbed his face against hers, making her giggle.

"That's wonderful!" Finny beamed. "Sebastian hates dogs, but Pluto adores him-"

"Hey, what made you say he was a dog?" Bard asked suddenly, sounding gruff.

"Oh- well, he is." Jasmine shrugged simply. "He's a demon dog..." Crap, another slip.

"How can you tell?" Bard asked in shock.

"Um...it's kinda... Complicated?" She said uncertainly, then smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I can explain later. Right now, let's just get him into a bath."

"Wait, you mean you'll help us?" Meyrin asked in surprise.

Jasmine nodded. "Of course I'll help. It's not like I've got anything to do anyway." She smiled again and followed the others into the washroom. Come on, Pluto!" She called, and he ran happily after her.

"Wow, he really likes you!" Finny said happily as Jasmine fit the jacket around Pluto's shoulders.

"He may even like you almost as much as Sebastian!" Meyrin said, appalled.

"There's no way he can love anything as much as Sebastian." Bard said doubtfully. "Although I have to admit, he does seem to like you a lot."

Jasmine smiled shyly. "I've just always been good with animals."

"Even demon ones?" Finny asked curiously.

"Yeah, how did you know he was a demon, anyway? Did somebody tell you?" Bard asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't remember telling you!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"So then, who told you? Finny?" The chef looked over at Finny accusingly.

"It wasn't me!" Finny objected suddenly. "Maybe... Sebastian?"

"Yeah, it must have been Sebastian!" Bard agreed loudly.

"Right, Sebastian!" Meyrin concluded.

"So then, who told you? Was it Sebastian?" Bard demanded again.

"Oh- well...no, I just..." Jasmine stopped then smiled through her nervousness. "Well, I guess there are some things that I just know."

"Oh," Finny said in surprise.

Meyrin asked in surprise, "How do you know?"

Bard nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, is there some way to tell demons apart from humans?"

"Well, there can be." Jasmine said as she finished adjusting the jacket and had Meyrin tie Pluto's tie. "It just depends on the demon. But you can't always tell... It's usually rather simple for me, but that's for many reasons."

"Like what?" Finny asked curiously.

Pluto pulled at the tie, and Jasmine fixed it. "Well...I'm not sure how to explain it." Jasmine said simply. "I guess it's something that you might need to figure out over time."

"Oh," Finny looked disappointed. "Okay."

"Well, now that he's dressed," Sebastian startled everyone as he spoke, having just entered the room. Pluto perked up when he saw him. "Why don't you take him for a walk?"

"Why don't you?" Jasmine suggested with a smile, and Sebastian looked down at her in surprise. "He loves you, so I'm sure he'd enjoy going on a walk with you."

Sebastian, taken aback, suddenly smiled again. "I have much too much work to do. Finnian, would you mind?"

Finny looked happy. "Of course not, Sebastian!" He smiled at Pluto. "Come on, Plu-Plu!" Pluto smiled happily and followed Finny out of the room, and Pluto was followed by Meyrin and Bard.

The moment they were gone, Sebastian glared down at Jasmine. "What are you?" He demanded suddenly, startling Jasmine.

"W-what?" She stammered.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "What are you, that you can tell a demon from human? You're no angel," he stated with contempt, his red eyes glowing.

"You don't know that." Jasmine said sassily, putting her hands on her hips. "I could be an angel, or a reaper, or even another demon. There's no telling, really-"

"Not a demon," Sebastian said suddenly, towering over her. He pushed her against the wall, his eyes changing. "But a half demon, perhaps?"

Taken completely by surprise, Jasmine stared up at him until she got her bearings and responded unsteadily, "Not half, exactly, but partial?.. Well, I guess I could be, but not directly. Half, I mean..." She trailed off as he stared down into her eyes, and she felt as though they were clutching her very soul. "That's very unsettling, you know..."

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, I know. Actually, that's the point." Jasmine shrank back. "You should really watch what you say around them. They don't always know when to keep their mouths shut." He released her and backed away, his eyes back to their usual red again, and he smiled his usual, charming smile. "Supper is ready, if you would follow me." Jasmine nodded dumbly, head spinning from what had just happened. There was a lot to take in, but she knew that tomorrow would only be even more eventful. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 3_

"Pluto!" Jasmine called happily. The giant dog bounded over to her, greeting her with a nose rub. "I'm glad to see you too," she giggled, then looked over her shoulder at the gardener. "Hey, Finny! Throw that branch!"

Finny looked up from his work and nodded with a smile. "Alright." He picked up the branch and swung it around, releasing it in the direction of Pluto. Pluto jumped up into the air and caught the branch in his jaws, shattering it with a chomp.

"Good boy!"

"Well done, Pluto!" They clapped and cheered, and the dog grinned back in response.

"Sebastian, did you see?" Finny asked in his excitement.

"He turned it into slivers!" Bard grinned. "Hard to swallow that one, eh?"

Sebastian barely acknowledged them. "Yes, well done." He said simply from where he stood, staring off to the side.

"Oh dear, I think something's wrong!" Meyrin whispered to the small group.

"He's been acting awfully gloomy ever since the master left him behind." Bard added, even quieter. "You don't suppose he's actually down in the dumps about that, do you?"

Jasmine looked at Sebastian and shook her head. "I think it might be more along the lines of _why_ he was left behind this time."

Suddenly Sebastian turned his head to look at them, and they all gasped in surprise. "Maybe you should go somewhere that I can't hear you if you're going to talk about me."

"Ah- I don't think that's possible," Meyrin muttered.

"It's like he's got ears everywhere!" Bard agreed.

Sebastian's eyes met Jasmine's, and suddenly she laughed. "Oh no, don't tell me he left you behind to babysit me?" Sebastian turned his head away in silence, and Jasmine gawked slightly at him. "You're kidding! You don't actually think-"

"If you don't mind, Miss Jasmine," Sebastian cut her off as he turned to face her again, "It seems as though Pluto wants your attention." As though to fulfill his master's wish, Pluto, who was now in his human form, jumped up at Jasmine and hugged onto her shoulder.

Jasmine stared suspiciously at Sebastian. "Alright..." She agreed slowly, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any more information out of Sebastian at the moment.

A carriage approached, and everyone turned to see who was coming. Undertaker was driving with Laura sitting next to him, and when he stopped the carriage Sebastian opened the door for Ciel to get out. "Welcome back, my lord." He said pleasantly, though Ciel didn't so much as nod to him.

"Where is she?"

"She's here, I've kept an eye on her all morning." Sebastian said simply, and Ciel nodded.

"Good. Continue to keep watch. She is still a suspect, after all." He walked inside as if he was done with the world and its problems.

"Wow, he's upset." Jasmine said, suddenly behind Sebastian, who looked around at her distractedly. "What? Are you surprised I could sneak up on you? You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve." She smiled innocently, but then dropped it when he didn't smile back. "Look, I just want to find my way home. Are we going to get some work done today or not?"

Undertaker shot his usual grin at her. "Work done indeed, but tonight is the key."

"Why are you rhyming?" Jasmine asked in curious confusion.

Undertaker shrugged and Laura said, "Why not?"

Later that night, Jasmine stood with Sebastian and Ciel at the corner of the alleyway that she was found in. Both she and Ciel wore commoner's clothing, so they would look inconspicuous as they scouted the area. Sebastian, as formal as ever, stood at Ciel's side, listening intently. "What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian shook his head just as they heard a loud "Bassy!" Sebastian looked up just as Grell crashed down into him, smothering him with a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Grell, what a surprise." Sebastian said tiredly, not yet moving to get him off.

"Oh- Grell, what brings you here?" Jasmine asked, getting back her bearings after having jumped at the sudden ambush. At that moment, a sword stabbed the wall next to Jasmine's head. Looking to where it had come from, Jasmine saw an old friend of hers standing on a nearby rooftop. "D-Dani?! Nandemo!?"

Grell looked at her and grinned. "Oh, I see you already know my apprentice. We found her in the manager's office, asleep- you would have thought she was dead if she wasn't part reaper."

"Part reaper?" Jasmine asked, gaping at Dani. "No way!"

"Hell yeah," Dani smiled as she hopped down from the roof and took back her sword, which happened to actually be a cane. "Check out my death scythe!"

Jasmine smiled in astonishment, then laughed. "Fitting. Wait till Laura sees-"

"Laura's here too?"

"I see you found one too, Bassy," Grell grinned at Sebastian as the two girls chatted away. He had climbed down off of Sebastian, but now leaned against him. "Aren't they the cutest? Mine is cuter of course, with all her red," Grell hugged the two girls. "But honesty, look at them! So cute and tiny!" He grinned at Sebastian and Ciel.

"'Scuse?" Dani scoffed. "Grell, what did we talk about?"

Grell giggled. "Oh right, my bad. But you're both just so small and adorable, and the red makes it so much better!" He looked at Jasmine. "You could use a little more red yourself."

"I'm good, thanks," Jasmine smiled disgustedly. "I think I've had my fill of red for a while. I still love it, but I've had a bit much recently."

Grell sighed dramatically. "What a shame, it would really look good on you. But not as good as it would look on Bassy here," He grinned behind him, and Sebastian stared at him almost blankly before turning away ever so slightly.

"Dani?!" Laura's call was heard down the alley, making everyone turn around.

"Laura!" Dani smiled, brandishing her death scythe.

"Are we trying to attract attention?" Ciel practically growled.

"What a lovely reunion!" Grell hummed at the trio.

"How did you end up here?!" Laura asked, meeting up with them.

"I woke up to Grell," Dani said with an almost laugh.

Jasmine ran a hand over her face. "Well, this is tiring. We know that we all woke up here, but what exactly brought us here? A portal or something?"

"What are you blathering about?" Ciel asked. "Portal?"

"Shut up, Ciel," Jasmine glared at him. "I'm trying to think, and you're face is putting me off."

"...my face?" Ciel asked in confusion, turning to Laura and Dani.

"It's better not to annoy her at this point," Dani said simply.

"Wait, does that mean Ciel is Anderson?" Laura said with a small laugh.

"Anderson?" Ciel looked between the two girls.

"Yes!" Dani laughed. "The one who thinks he knows everything but is really just a-"

"WOULD SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ciel yelled, provoking more laughter from Dani and Laura.

"Nope," Dani grinned.

"I'm good." Laura smiled alongside Dani.

"I've got it!" Jasmine exclaimed suddenly.

"By George!" Dani said loudly in a British accent. "What is it?"

Jasmine looked up at the Sherlock reference but ignored it. "It's Ashela, that's what it is."

Everyone stared at her. "A...Ashela?" Ciel repeated.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Ash, Angela, he-she-it. Ashela." She looked around the group. "That angel wanna-be that keeps screwing up everyone's lives. That's how we got here. It has to be."

"Are you saying that angels have the ability to reach into other worlds and move people from one world to another?" Sebastian asked.

Jasmine nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, except that I don't think it was just Ash- Angela- whatever. There's got to be someone on both sides."

Laura nodded. "That does make sense."

Ciel stared at her. "That makes no sense at all!"

Jasmine waved him off. "You're just saying that because it's psychotic yet possible, and you have no control over it."

"Ah- I-" Ciel stuttered for a moment, then gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Jasmine giggled. "You're so easily peeved," she waved her hand. "Come on, we've got an angel to find."

"Ask, and you shall receive." A feminine voice echoed through the alleyway and everyone turned their heads to see Angela standing at the entrance to the alleyway, the light illuminating her from behind.

"Of course," Jasmine, Laura and Dani all said in unified exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 4_

As she walked toward them, Angela morphed into the male version of herself, Ash. "That's mildly unsettling," Jasmine muttered, then declared, "Either male or female, please just choose one! This whole he-she thing is not only disturbing, but also confusing!"

Ash turned his head to look at Jasmine and grinned upon seeing her. "Oh, how beautiful! The purity- it's almost overwhelming," he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Jasmine asked hesitantly.

"What are you doing, surrounded by all this filth?" Ash demanded, walking up to her. He stared down at her and moved her hair over her shoulder. "You should reside with me in Heaven, where only the pure, such as you, belong."

Jasmine looked at Laura and Dani, who both shrugged. "I, uh...what?"

Ash suddenly hugged her and started spinning with glee. "Oh, the innocence- the purity of this one!" He practically screamed dramatically. "I must stand by you and protect such cleanliness!" He knelt down in front of her, holding her hand up to his eye level and crossing his right hand over his heart. "I shall serve under you, for you are the cleanest of the humans I have found. You, miss Jasmine, are all that I thought you'd be and more."

Jasmine stared down at him, flustered. Before she could speak, Sebastian spoke up. "I don't think that will work for you." Jasmine turned to look at Sebastian, but was instantly engulfed in another hug.

"Stay away, filth! Keep your unwanted hands off of the pure one!" Ash screamed as he held Jasmine's head into his chest. "It has taken me far too long to find one so clean, and I will not allow the likes of you to defile it!"

Jasmine's muffled voice was scarcely heard. "'It?' Does 'it' have any say in the matter?"

Ash got down to her eye level and patted her head almost lovingly. "There now, no worries, dear. Daddy will handle this, then we can go home."

Jasmine stared at him and was about to speak when Ash picked her up and jumped away from everyone. "I shall be seeing you again, I'm sure, only after she has been safely transported back to Heaven."

"No- wait!" Jasmine stuttered, and Ash held her close again.

"It's alright, I've got you. You're safe now." He said in a deceptive voice.

Jasmine boiled with anger. "No! I will not be a tool!" Desperately she pointed away from Ash, trying to make a point even though her face was hidden in his chest. "You there! Defile me, now!"

"As you wish," Sebastian said after a brief moment, and Ash slightly loosened his grip on her out of shock.

Jasmine turned her head to stare at him. "No- not _you_ there!"

"Yes you there!" Dani yelled back.

"Screw you, twin!" Jasmine yelled, scrambling to get out of Ash's arms.

"That's incest," Dani responded dubiously.

"...That's twincest," Jasmine added, slowing down her struggle.

Dani laughed. "That's exactly the kind of defiling you need!"

"I cannot believe the levels of impurity that surround one so clean!" Ash shouted dramatically, holding his hand above his head to add an even more dramatic air to his statement.

Jasmine and Dani stared for a moment, then Dani yelled, "Sebastian, defile it! Now!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed the same as Jasmine, who was now clinging to him in a self-defensive manner as Ash held her protectively.

"DEFILE IT! WITH DARK MAGIC!" Dani screamed even louder, resulting in an unamused look from Jasmine.

"Really twin?" Jasmine asked blankly, and shook her head slightly.

"I would, only I don't personally possess any sort of dark magic." Sebastian stated simply.

"SEBASTIAN!" Jasmine screamed, glaring fiercely.

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel said coolly, a smile forming on his lips. "Defile it, like you do every pure thing around here."

"CIEL?!" Jasmine screamed. "No- don't say it! Don't you-"

Ciel grinned. "That's an order."

Jasmine's eyes widened. She looked crazed, frightened and offended. "How _dare_ you, sir." She practically hissed.

"Really? Is that all you have to say?" Ciel asked and smiled sideways at Sebastian. "Well, in that case- Sebastian." He looked up at the tall demon. Jasmine shrieked in an attempt to cancel the next order.

"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON?!" Laura called to everyone around her, eyes wide with confusion.

Grell stood up straight and walked in front of Laura. "Well you see, the angel wants to take your little friend to Heaven because she's the cleanest human he's ever encountered. Your friend is threatening to defile herself, though she doesn't want to go through with it even though her not-really-related twin sister supports her entirely." Grell sat against a railing. "Does that about sum it up?"

Laura stared at Grell with mixed confusion and disbelief. "Why?" She said simply, then repeated, " _Why_?"

Grell shrugged. "Because everything's screwed up."

"Accurate." Dani nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Jasmine called. "Still stuck with the angel wanna-be, here!"

"Oh, right!" Laura smiled and ran up to Ash, hugging onto his side. Dani joined her on the other side, and Ash screamed as they held onto him.

"Impuuuuuure!" The angel shrieked and released Jasmine, who stole her chance to get away but couldn't catch her balance in time. Instead, she ended up spinning around to face Ash, Laura and Dani, and was shocked when a pair of long arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"Now if you don't mind," Sebastian said in a dark voice, "I'll be taking this back." Jasmine froze at the sound of his voice, shrinking as her mind spun.

Ash stared at them with wide eyes. "No! The impurity- the uncleanliness!" He practically sank to the ground, half pulled down by Dani and Laura.

Sebastian snickered, and Jasmine shrank even more as she tried to think. Sebastian spoke again, but his voice didn't hold the same remorse as his words. "I apologize, but until you are safe, I cannot release you." He picked her up and glared at Ash, who was still struggling under the grip of Dani and Laura. "Until next time," Sebastian bowed his head, then turned to walk away.

"Noooooo!" Ash screamed, holding his hand out after Jasmine as Sebastian walked away.

"You're so dramatic," Dani stated.

"It's annoying," Laura added. "Hey, we should dye your hair, Ash. The white is a little old."

"Ooh, let's make it red!" Dani exclaimed.

"I'll help!" Grell chimed.

"Grell," Sebastian called.

Grell grinned in response. "Yes, Bassy?"

Sebastian paused for a moment. "Make sure they make it back safely. Master Ciel will be wanting an audience with them."

"Of course! Anything for you, Bassy!" Grell grinned with a wink, then went to join Dani and Laura in dyeing Ash's hair. However, Ash jumped up before Grell even reached them and spread his wings, shooting a charming smile over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"Until next time, Demon," Ash said in a seductive tone and flew away.

Jasmine blinked. "Is he trying to seduce you or something?" She asked and looked up at Sebastian. He stared back at her and her eyes widened as she realized how close her face was to his. Hardly a moment passed before Jasmine was blushing furiously as she realized that he was holding her above the ground once again. "S-Sebastian-?!"

"Don't worry, he's not coming back." Sebastian said as he set Jasmine down in front of the carriage. "Not tonight, at least. Get in."

"Not..?" Jasmine began to repeat what he said but ended up groaning instead. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Sebastian smiled somewhat secretively. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Jasmine's eyes widened and her face lost all color as she hid in the carriage.

Dani shook her head at them. "They fight a lot." She looked at Laura who nodded.

"Yep." Laura looked back at Dani and grinned. "I ship it."

"Same," Dani laughed and leaned on her cane.

"They really would be adorable," Grell agreed behind them and they turned around to look at him. "But they aren't the cutest couple I've seen."

"Right, Laura and I are so much cuter," Undertaker laughed heartily as he wrapped his arms around Laura from behind. "Isn't that right, love?"

"I- uh- what?!" Laura stammered, flustered.

"No no no! Dani and I are _much_ cuter." Grell pouted and put his arm around Dani's shoulders. "What do you think, sweetheart? Aren't we just the cutest couple ever to be shipped?"

Dani shrugged. "I'm cool with that." She grinned back and leaned against him. "What do you think, Laura? Cute?"

"Not cute enough," Undertaker argued playfully. "My future bride and I can out cute you anytime."

"Yeah! Wait- what?" Laura asked, looking up at Undertaker. "B-Bride? Huh?!" She questioned as she began to turn red.

"A contest, then?" Grell grinned.

"Deal," Undertaker grinned back.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'bride'? What are you saying?!" Laura persisted, but to no avail.

"I'm in," Dani shrugged. "Cause why not? We'll beat you anyway."

Laura laughed, giving up on her fatal attempt of figuring out Undertaker's meaning. "Even in a dress?"

Dani's face fell. "You wouldn't."

Grell grinned. "A lovely red dress! Oh, we'll look so adorable we'll just have to show our cuteness off to the world! I know, a ball! Oh yes, a ball would be perfect! Just think of all the fun we'll have- and the outfits!" He practically squealed with excitement. "Then it's settled. We'll hold a ball at the Phantomhive manor- and of course, attendance is mandatory for the respectable residents."

Laura shrugged. "I'm sure Lizzy will help us set it up."

Dani laughed. "I can _guarantee_ she'll help us. Or at least take over the entire project." The group laughed at their plans.

"So then, a ball it is." Undertaker grinned, holding Laura close from behind. "And we'll out cute you once and for all."

"Ha! In your dreams," Dani shot back playfully. "I'll only win because of Grell."

"Dani, Grell will win because of you." Laura chuckled. "Don't forget, he's the one dressing you up."

Dani sighed. "Yeah…there's going to be so much red. It'll be perfect."

"We'll all be darlings!" Grell jumped happily. "Come on, let's set it up!"

Dani sighed. "Here we go…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 5_

Katie's temple throbbed with pain. Groaning, she sat up. "What...happened?" She asked herself, looking around in confusion. "Huh?" She stared in shock at her surroundings, unsure of where she was. It was a beautiful garden; that much she was certain of, after noting the delicately organized flowers and carefully trimmed hedges. Everything was placed just so, with accents of different trees and smaller plants to bring it all together beautifully. Katie continued to look around, squinting her eyes at the sunlight as she stared, stunned at the magnificent sight surrounding her.

The sound of hedge clippers echoed through the trees, harmonizing with the soft chirping of birds. Pushing herself to her feet, Katie wandered towards the sound to find the gardener kneeling at a small hedge. "There you go, little flowers! Now you're all ready for spring!" Finny smiled and stood up, running the back of his hand across his forehead as he looked into the sky. "It's a beautiful day, too." He said softly, then turned around and made eye contact with Katie. The two just stared at each other for a moment; then the two of them suddenly started to turn red. "Ah- hi, miss," Finny smiled sheepishly. "I didn't see you there."

Katie giggled nervously. "Sorry..."

Finny looked at her clothes in confusion. "Goodness, miss, you're not wearing proper lady attire." Katie looked down at herself in slight confusion, then looked up again as Finny offered her his hand. "If you come with me into the estate, Lady Elizabeth would love to dress you up."

Katie gingerly took his hand. "Lady Elizabeth?"

"Lady Elizabeth is Master Ciel's bride-in-waiting. Although, she prefers to be called Lizzy." Finny said with a smile. Katie stared up at him in a bit of a daze. How had she ended up here, in a different world, of all places? Her head spun a little, either from shock or a possible concussion she wasn't sure. "Hey, are you alright?" Finny asked, noticing her sudden sluggishness.

Katie shook away her thoughts. "I'll be alright. Let's just get to your master's estate."

Jasmine was lying in the grass with her hair sprawled out about her head. She sighed contently as a breeze brushed past her, little bits of her hair getting caught up in it. The frills on the blouse of her dress bounced in the wind as well, and Jasmine again pulled at them gently, barely aware of her action. She had been there for some time now, simply enjoying the warm air and slightly chilled wind. Laura came by and laid down so that their heads were together but their feet were at opposite ends. Hands folded behind her head, Laura looked over at her friend. "So, what's up?"

Jasmine slowly turned her head to see Laura, who was in a man's white blouse and black pants. Only the boots were hers. She raised an eyebrow. "Be you pirate today?" She teased. "Not the best of your options to choose, but I like the style."

Laura laughed, a giddy sound that carried on the wind. "Pirate or not; _pants_. That's the reason for this get-up."

Jasmine nodded her head considerately. "I can respect that."

The laughed together, and Laura turned to her again. "So, Jazz," she smiled evilly, causing Jasmine to raise an eyebrow. "You and Sebastian, huh?"

Jasmine stared for a moment, then responded in shock. "What? No!"

Laura laughed again, enjoying her new game. "Come on, we know there's a ship there."

"A ship that won't sail, maybe." Jasmine rolled onto her side away from Laura. "That ship of yours will never sail, and you're no pirate captain that can say otherwise."

Laura laid across Jasmine's side, crossing her arms under her chin. "Come on, I know you like him. Stop avoiding him and just get together already!" She pushed at Jasmine, but she hardly moved.

"Not. Happening." Jasmine muttered, pushing at Laura but unable to get her to move. "Lau-ra," she whined, pulling and pushing at Laura's arm.

"No," Laura shot back with a grin. "I'm not moving. I'm comfortable."

Jasmine groaned just as a voice said behind them, "What, a cuddle puddle and I wasn't invited?" They both turned around to see Katie.

"Katie!" Laura jumped up and hugged her, engulfing the short girl in her arms.

"Katie, how did you get here?" Jasmine asked, standing up and brushing out her skirts. Laura finally released Katie as Jasmine looked her over. "That's a cute dress."

"Isn't it?" Katie asked, gripping the skirt in her hands. "I love it! They actually had Mirkwood green!"

"They who?" Laura asked curiously, pulling at Katie excitedly.

"Oh- Ciel," Katie shook her head. "Well, Lizzy. But this green!"

Jasmine smiled. "Katie, who brought you here? Where did you wake up?"

"Wake up?" Katie asked, then thought for a brief moment. "Actually, I woke up in the garden. I ran into the gardener-"

"Finny?!" Laura exclaimed and Jasmine giggled. "You and Finny?! Ah, I ship!" She laughed and Katie blushed bright red.

"I just ran into him," she turned her face away in embarrassment. "Sure, he's cute and nice..."

"Oh, Katie! You're feeding the ship!" Jasmine giggled again.

Katie shrugged passively, tuning even more red. "Shut up."

"Katie's got a crush," Laura sang giddily. "Katie's got a crush!"

"Shut up, Laura!" Katie said again, looking around. "Someone will hear you!"

"Someone like me?" Dani asked, leaning her cane over her shoulder. She grinned evilly at Katie. "So, you and Finny, huh?"

"No!" Katie said hurriedly. "Stop talking."

"But you two are perf-" Laura continued until Katie put a hand over her mouth, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

"Shh!" She hushed her and then the other three saw Finny walking around the corner. Laura licked Katie's hand and she drew back in disgust, wiping it off on her skirt while glaring at Laura who was sticking her tongue out defiantly.

"Ah, miss Kathryn," Finny smiled when he saw her, then his cheeks turned a little pink. "You've found your friends, I see."

Katie smiled back. "Yes, I have." She shot a look at Laura. "They're the same as they've always been."

Finny grinned at her. "I'm glad to hear that," his cheeks took on a more prominent tinge. "H-how are you settling in?"

"Just fine, thank you," Katie almost stuttered, looking down to hide her blush. "It's very nice here."

"Oh, yes, it is," Finny smiled, his awkwardness somewhat fading. "I like it here. Master Ciel is very kind. And I can go outside whenever I want." He smiled up at the sun. "It's beautiful out here. I love working in the garden." He looked back at Katie, and they made eye contact. Suddenly he began to blush, Katie following suit but keeping her cool a little more easily than Finny. "Ah- I'm sorry, I've really got to get to work now," he said uncomfortably, bowing to Katie. "I'll- see you later, miss Kathryn," he said shyly, his ears burning red. Quickly he stood up strait and walked away, face-palming as he turned the corner.

Katie was possibly redder as she stood there with Laura, Jasmine and Dani surrounding her. Laura was brimming with excitement as Jasmine gaped after Finny. Finally, she turned her stunned look over to Katie. "Don't even say it." Katie ordered and Jasmine chuckled slightly.

"He's so into you."

Katie hung her head just like Finny had. "Shut up."

"Katie and Finny! It's too perfect!" Laura chimed.

"It looks like we've all been paired up," Dani said boredly, unsheathing her cane blade and sheathing it again.

Katie looked at her questioningly. "Wait, you all have boyfriends?!"

"Basically," Laura shrugged. "I'm with Undertaker, Dani's with Grell, and Jasmine-"

"Is still single, thank you, sir." Jasmine glared at Laura. "I am not being paired up, certainly not with a demon."

Katie stared at her. "Wait, you mean- you and Bassy-?!"

"Isn't gonna happen!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Me and him, not gonna be a thing! Bad ship, not canon!" She motioned with her arms dramatically to get her point across.

Everyone looked at her with unconvinced expressions. "It's so canon," Dani said after a moment.

"Definitely canon." Laura agreed.

Jasmine sighed and face-palmed. "Doshité..?" She groaned quietly.

"Tame!" Laura and Dani giggled together and Katie shook her head. Dani looked up as she remembered something. "Oh, Laura, Grell and Undertaker are waiting for us in the ballroom, aren't they?"

"Oh, that's right!" Laura remembered and they turned to leave. "Don't do anything too cute while we're gone!"

"What would we- wait, what?!" Katie shouted back in confusion while Jasmine just shook her head.

"I can't believe those two. Wait," she thought for a moment. "Yes I can."

Dani's cane clicked down the hall as she headed to the ballroom with Laura, who was skipping beside her. "You're way too happy about this," Dani sighed.

"Or maybe I'm just happy in general," Laura smiled as she skipped into a spin, then continued skipping. "Blame Undertaker."

"I will blame Undertaker," Dani said in a playful defensiveness.

"Blame Undertaker for what?" Undertaker asked, suddenly behind the two of them.

"For me being so happy," Laura giggled.

"And for my heart attack just now," Dani grimaced, holding her chest.

Grell burst through a set of double doors dramatically. "Whaaat?! My precious Dani is having a heart attack, and some man is to blame?!"

"No, just Undertaker," Dani said passively and Laura giggled.

"I take offense to that," Undertaker said playfully.

Grell flipped his hair and took hold of Dani's arm. "Don't you worry, my dear, no other man shall ever cause you such pain again!"

"No other man except you?" Laura asked with a slight laugh.

Grell looked offended. "Man?! Why, I am a woman! …Most of the time," He winked at Dani, and Laura and Undertaker gave each other slightly awkward looks.

"Well then... I think it's about time we get started on the plans," Laura suggested. "We only have so much time, you know."

"Right!" Grell grinned. "We need to go dress shopping!"

"After we talk to Lizzy," Dani said with an eye roll. "We need her to oversee the basics of having a ball, remember?"

Grell dropped to one knee and took Dani's hand. "Of course, love. Whatever you wish, it shall be yours."

Dani smiled. "Good. I have just the idea for this ball."

"Does it involve making certain ships sail?" Laura asked, giddy again.

Dani looked over her shoulder at her and smiled mischievously. "Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 6_

Jasmine was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She was wearing a white nightgown that had frills wherever there was an opening; around her neck there were frills, at the ends of the long sleeves were frills, and the bottom of the long skirt had even more frills. It was cutely put together, with not too many or too large of frills; just something to decorate what would have otherwise been a very plain and rather boring nightgown.

"My mind is wandering again," Jasmine sighed, bored out of her mind. She perked up. "Tea! Some tea should help." Laying down her brush, she stood up from the bed and peeked out of her room. Not seeing anyone around this late at night, she silently walked down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, as was nearly every other room in the manor; only the bedrooms were occupied, it seemed, but that was to be expected. Upon checking the large grandfather clock on her way to the kitchen, Jasmine had discovered that it was actually later than she had thought. "No wonder not even Sebastian is up. It's nearly one o'clock," She muttered to herself as she poured the tea into her cup, then as she turned to leave she added, "But then, I can't help but wonder…"

"If demons actually sleep?" Sebastian said suddenly. Jasmine looked up and jumped back, half dropping and half launching her cup at him. She hadn't heard him come in, and she was so focused on her tea that if Sebastian had waited much longer before speaking, she would have walked right into him. The tea cup hit the ground, shattering as the tea covered the floor. Sebastian stared at her, unamused. "You broke it."

Jasmine stared at the broken cup, then looked up at Sebastian apologetically. "I'm sorry," She said instinctively, but then realized, "Wait, you could've caught it. What happened to being one hell of a butler?"

Sebastian chuckled, a sound that made Jasmine stare suspiciously, eyebrow raised. "The young lord hated that cup." He said simply. "It's only natural that something so disastrous would happen to something so fragile." He knelt down and began cleaning up the mess. He was finished almost as soon as he had started. "You should be in bed," He stated simply as he threw away the shattered fragments.

"Oh, yeah," Jasmine pulled at her frills anxiously. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you came to get some tea," He finished for her, and set some water to boil. "Well then, I shall make you some proper tea." Jasmine stared at him curiously as he made the tea, and not long later he handed her a cup. Jasmine stared at it. "Well, go on." Sebastian insisted. "It is what you came down here for. Besides, it's not drugged. I can promise you that."

Jasmine looked up at Sebastian. "I know. I watched you make it." She smiled slightly and took a sip of the honeyed Earl Gray tea. "It's really good."

"I am a butler. It's my specialty." Sebastian said with a small bow. He then turned to clean everything he had used for the tea, taking off his gloves and laying them on the counter.

Jasmine pulled her eyes off the mark on his hand and watched him curiously. "One hell of a butler, right?"

Sebastian smiled just slightly. "That's right."

Jasmine snickered a bit and sipped her tea again. "You'd have to be to carry out every single order your master gives you."

"Perhaps not every single order. Not yet, at least." Sebastian said as he dried and put away the teapot.

Jasmine gulped her tea suddenly. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"The other day…with Ashela…" She stammered, trying to find the right words. "Wasn't… _that_ …an order? And you have to carry out every order he gives you…" She was turning redder by the second, and refused to look at him.

Sebastian looked confused. "Wasn't what an order?" Jasmine stared at him, giving him a glare that said more than any words could. "Oh, you mean my orders to defile you." He stated simply, turning back to his work. "Yes, I believe it was. Why?"

"I-I was...just wondering-"

"When I would carry it out?" Sebastian cut her off and she stared at him, unable to respond. "I'm not sure. Why, did you want me to carry it out now?"

Jasmine stared up at him in horror. "N-no!" She clutched her teacup. "I told you, not happening!"

Sebastian smiled slyly, stepping closer to Jasmine. "You misunderstand. I'm under orders."

"Ciel can take it back!" Jasmine said desperately, backing up into the counter and shrinking against it. Sebastian shook his head simply. "O-oh…" Jasmine stammered. Sebastian took her cup and washed it. Jasmine looked around in shock, still red. "He…can't take back his orders? Ever?"

Sebastian looked at her and smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure you could ask him, but I don't think he would. Certainly not for you."

Jasmine glared at him, then looked away. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe." He put away the tea cup. "Have you been wondering about when I would carry out my orders to defile you ever since they were given to me?" He asked, coming close again.

"I- uh…" Sebastian took her hand and she pulled away, backing up again. "It's just that- oh," She said quietly as he came close to her face.

"It's just what?" He asked quietly, smiling mischievously. Jasmine backed up as much as she could, but realized she was trapped when her hands found the counter behind her. "Here, let me help." Sebastian said and lifted her up by the waist, then sat her down on the counter. Jasmine looked utterly mortified as she stared at his hands that now rested on her waist, her face redder than it had ever been before.

"Y-you…I…ahh," She squeaked as Sebastian's lips brushed her ear.

"Should I defile you now?" He whispered, making Jasmine shiver.

"D-don't do that," Jasmine managed to force out, putting her hands up against his chest in a weak attempt to fend him off. She squeaked again when one of Sebastian's hands moved off her hip to touch her face.

"Don't do what?" He asked, stroking her bottom lip with his finger. "Don't defile you? But I'm under orders." He traced her jaw and tickled her under the chin with his nails.

"N-no," Jasmine stammered, flinching away from his touch. "Y-you don't…you don't have to carry out those orders. Please don't," She whispered her plea, and their eyes locked, trapping her in a stare.

His fingers moved up to stroke her cheek. "I could take you right now," He said with a slight smirk, then suddenly he looked perfectly serious. "But I won't." He said, backing away even more suddenly and turning to leave.

"Y-you…huh?!" Jasmine stammered quietly as he walked away. "W-wha…huh..?"

Sebastian stopped at the doorway. "I prefer to keep this room as a sterile environment, as this is where I prepare my master's food. I will defile you elsewhere, at a more reasonable time." He continued before Jasmine could respond. "You should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow; the Lord Phantomhive is expecting guests." He left without another word, leaving Jasmine on the counter, thinking over what had just happened through her shock.

Heart pounding, Jasmine slowly slid off the counter. She suspected that she was more shocked over the fact that Sebastian claimed that he _would_ defile her. "He…uh…" She muttered, entirely red. "More reasonable time?!" She screamed in a whisper, somehow becoming even more red.

Eventually she did leave the kitchen and, by some miracle, she managed to find her way back to her room. Not even bothering with anything, she face-planted into her bed and then hid under her covers, unsure of what to make of anything. And there she lay, impatiently waiting for morning.

 _Dani wandered along a dark road. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew how to get there. Silently she followed the dark pathway as the scenery developed around her._

 _There was blood, and lots of it. The sticky red ooze covered everyone and everything; Dani stared with a blank face as she walked down a road that was covered in bodies- bodies of people she both knew and didn't know; they were familiar, yet unrecognizable. The bodies lie on either side of her, forming a sort of path for her. Their heads were at her feet, and most of them had at least one arm laying outward in the direction she was headed. She made her way along the path, dreading what she might find once she reached the end of the road._

 _The people were the pieces to the game, and each person had their suit. Black and white armor alike covered the checkered floor, the white spaces spattered with blood more visibly than the black. Despite these facts, Dani continued to walk forward. Nothing could stop her; though she walked in a daze, she knew she had to go on. She couldn't stop for anything; their lives depended on it. She could still save them._

 _As she made her way along this path, her destination finally came into view. The mist in front of her eyes cleared as she neared it, revealing a throne where Ciel sat as lifeless and still as the very crown on his head. To his right was Lizzy, dead at his feet with a black crown on her head as well; and to his left stood two figures enveloped in shadow. They, too, were still as death, though they stayed on their feet._

 _Jasmine walked down the same path that Dani had traveled, wearing a white dress and crown. From behind her a white light shone, fading into the darkness that shrouded where Ciel and Lizzy stayed- the space where the pieces would've been kept at the beginning of the game. She knelt at the base of the throne. "Neighbor king, I wish to speak to you." She pleaded respectfully._

" _You speak to a corpse," The first shadow replied to her, stepping from the shadows. "Perhaps I can assist you instead." Sebastian smiled charmingly, though his voice was cold._

 _Jasmine stood up strait and turned to face the knight. "My king desires both crowns, and all that this kingdom has to offer. Though he says it is reasonable, I cannot agree." She looked pained, and her voice was heavy with a tone that made it seem as though she were dying._

 _Sebastian wasn't moved. "And what would you require of us?" He spoke venomously, his fists clenched at his sides. He stood as still as a game piece ought to._

 _Jasmine stared up at him with empty eyes. "I wish for you to end the game."_

 _Sebastian stared at her in silence, contemplating her request. "No." He said suddenly, turning away. "This was your mistake. You did this; now live with it."_

" _Sebastian-"_

" _I've done my part!" Sebastian turned and yelled at her, silencing her desperate plea. "I've played by the rules, and I've served my king even at the cost of my own life, as was my duty." He lowered his voice. "You have your own king to serve. Do your duty as the queen." He turned again; but this time, he disappeared into the darkness and didn't return._

 _Jasmine sank to the floor and cried, covering her face with her gloved hands. Then Ash was behind her, in a white suit and crown. "My dear queen, why do you weep?" He asked gently as he tilted up her face. "Smile, for tomorrow is our ceremony."_

 _As Jasmine stared into his pitiless eyes, a coldness entered her heart and showed through her own eyes. "There will be no ceremony," She declared quietly, though her voice held power in it. "I will not allow you to make me into the pawn I once was."_

 _Ash's face fell, a strange darkness taking it over. "I gave you everything anyone could ever want, and you refused me. Now I have taken everything you ever cared for, yet you still refuse me? No," He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet. "You have an uncleanness about you… You are impure." He drew his sword and slit her throat. Her eyes met Dani's as she fell to the ground, her once white dress soaking up her blood as it ran from her body._

 _Jasmine's soul arose from the pool of blood, but as Ash went to take it the second figure that had been standing still by the throne moved forward and swiftly stole it. "Oh no, I can't let you have that," Grell said cheerily as he stored the soul. "It's not yours, you know."_

 _Ash glared at Grell, then smiled suddenly. "Unclean. Unwanted. Unnecessary." He approached Grell with his sword still drawn and dripping blood._

" _Well that's rude," Grell said, sounding hurt. "I shower every day, after all. And where would my Will and the service be without me?" He brandished his death scythe and charged Ash, who quickly and skillfully dodged the attack. He and Grell fought, but then the fighting would draw to a close as a winner was chosen. Grell smiled at Dani and said two simple words: "I'm sorry."_

 _Ash's sword pierced through Grell's heart._

Waking with a start, Dani sat up and eventually came to the realization that her nightmare wasn't true after all; she laid her head back against the wall and breathed deeply, trying to clear her mind of the latest horror that had filled it. Looking over at her death scythe, she felt terror grip her heart again and she grabbed it, holding onto it desperately. Calming down at last, she stared down at the cane death scythe in her hands. She unsheathed it, remembering how she had ended up with it in the first place.

 _Dani awoke slowly at first, but then more quickly as the pain in her knee made itself known. She groaned and opened her eyes- to see a very feminine face in front of hers, surrounded by a lot of red. "Ah!" She exclaimed, sitting up and back at the same time._

" _Oh good, you're awake!" The feminine figure said happily, and Dani realized that all the red she was seeing was both really long hair and this person's outfit- this person, she realized, was Grell Sutcliff, who continued chatting happily. "My Will wouldn't have been too happy to find you sleeping in here, but lucky you I came in first!" He jumped up energetically. "I was going to wake you, but you were just so cute that I couldn't bring myself to do it. You just looked so peaceful up until a moment ago." He smiled at Dani, sitting down right next to her. She stared back at him blankly for a moment, then Grell seemed to have a sudden realization. "Dear me, where are my manners? I'm Grell Sutcliff, one of the best reapers there is!" He spun in a circle excitedly, striking a pose. "But next to Will, of course, I'm no more than a patch of dirt." He said, looking dejected as he pouted at her, arms crossed._

 _Dani stared up at him blankly for a moment, then suddenly giggled. She squeaked, and Grell gawked at her. "Oh my, you're positively even more adorable when you're awake!"_

 _The door opened and William walked in. He stared at Dani in slight surprise, then looked to Grell. "Sutcliff, what are you doing in here?"_

 _Grell grinned. "Oh Will!" He said happily, running to hug him. "I found the cutest little thing in your office! Isn't she just adorable?"_

 _William stepped out of Grell's reach and looked at Dani. "So, you're the one they notified me about." He said, pushing up his glasses with his death scythe as he looked at his notes. "Records, correct?"_

" _Yes, that's me," She responded in surprise. "I'm Dani. But I'm not exactly sure what's going on right now. How did I get here?" She asked, looking around in confusion._

 _William sighed. "Yes, well, I guess I can't expect much else from a half breed."_

"… _Half breed?" Dani repeated, realization hitting her suddenly. "You mean-"_

 _William ignored her and turned to Grell. "Grell, take Miss Records to get her death scythe."_

 _Greall spun happily. "Anything for you, Will!"_

 _William hit Grell on the head with his death scythe. "Don't screw up. I'm giving you a chance to be responsible, so keep that in mind."_

" _Right, dear, sweet Will!" Grell fawned, rubbing his head as Wiliam sighed again._

" _I have too much work to do to waste any more time here. Go," He directed and Grell grinned._

" _Alright then- right this way, Dani!" He smiled and took her by the arm._

" _Ow!" Dani exclaimed as she put weight on her foot, causing pain to shoot up into her knee._

 _Grell frowned down at her swollen knee. "Oh my- well, I think we have the perfect thing for you!"_

And thus, she now held the cane sword in her hands; the death scythe which confirmed the fact that she was a reaper- or half of one, at least. Dani thought about cutting her own life short, though not for the first time. She sheathed and sealed the sword back inside the cane with a sense of loathing, wishing that it could cut away the nightmares she had long suffered, rather than only the lives of the people who happened to be on Death's list.

Grell stirred next to her. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asked worriedly, sitting up to look at her. Dani sighed and only shook her head. "A nightmare again, huh?" He concluded. "Don't worry, your knight in shining armor is here!" He grinned at her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'll fight away all your fears for you. So don't you worry one bit, because I am here to protect you." Grell kissed the top of her head and held her close as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay."

Dani smiled slightly to herself and hugged him close. "Don't leave me, Grell. Ever. And don't you dare die on me," She said seriously, looking up at him through her tears.

Grell looked down at her sadly and brushed a strand of her short hair behind her ear lovingly. "Oh Dani- my dear, darling Dani- I couldn't ever do that to you. I couldn't live with myself if I'd lost you- and don't even think for a second that I would die on you. It takes a lot more than just death to separate me from my Dani!" He hugged her close again, then tilted her face up to his. "And you'd better not leave me either- not that you ever would, because we're just so darn cute together," He said with a wink. "But no one and nothing could ever replace you." He finished softly, stroking her chin.

Dani's heart raced, and her lips met Grell's sweetly. "Thank you, Grell," Dani said, giving him a small smile. "I won't ever leave you. I promise."

Grell grinned happily. "Good. And now that that's settled, get over here." He said teasingly as he leaned back, pulling her back down with him. She cuddled with him contentedly until morning returned for one more day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 7_

The sun was shining brightly overhead, sharing a warmth with a breeze that told the birds of the morning dew and fresh earth full of worms for them. The birds chirped and sang happily as they hopped around in the soft grass, pulling up worms to take back to their nests. As a stranger to them came near, they fluttered away shyly, afraid of losing what they had worked so hard to gain.

The sun shone on Katie's dress, and the breeze ruffled her hair as the birds flew past with their newly acquired worms. There she stood for a moment, enjoying the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Finny looked up from his work at the end of the garden, and upon noticing Katie immediately went back to his work with a slightly red face. He turned back when he heard her whistling a soft tune. She held her hand out to a low branch of a tree and whistled again. A bird perched on the branch responded with a whistle of its own. Katie whistled again. The exchange went on for a moment, and Finny stood mesmerized as the small bird hopped onto Katie's outstretched hand. He lowered his hedge clippers and walked towards Katie. "How did you do that?" He asked curiously.

Katie's head snapped in his direction. "Oh- I just whistled and he came to me." She held out her hand slowly. The bird on her finger looked up at Finny curiously. "Wanna hold him?"

Finny looked at the bird in surprise. He started to reach out to the bird, but then remembered his own bird so long ago and he slowly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, Miss Smith," He said sadly, looking down, "but I have to get back to work now." He spoke dejectedly, turning and walking sullenly away.

Katie stared after him sadly. The bird, no longer getting his desired attention, flew off her finger and into the sky. "You too?" She sighed and looked back down at the ground, her heart heavy.

Finny looked back at Katie, whose back was to him. "I'm sorry, Lady Kathryn," He said quietly to himself. "I don't want to hurt you." Tears welled up in his eyes, and he wiped them away with his sleeve. Just like the bird, he too had something newly acquired that he didn't want to lose…but it is inevitable to lose what was never yours in the first place.

Laura was skipping down the hall, jamming out to whatever song wandered into her head and got stuck there. She danced and spun right into Undertaker, who stepped back in surprise. Holding her arms to steady her, Undertaker grinned down at her. "Careful, dearie, you might crash into something breakable. It would be a shame to see that pretty face covered in lacerations."

Laura blushed and stepped back out of his arms a little awkwardly. "Oh- uh, sorry… I had a song stuck in my head." She looked away, trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush with her hair.

Undertaker grinned more. "Why you're positively red. Is something the matter?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong!" Laura insisted with a nervous smile. "I-I'll be fine. It's not like I have a fever or anything."

Undertaker put a hand to her forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way. "Oh, but I think you do! Come now, we must treat it before it burns you from the inside." He took a hold of her arms and led her away.

"That's not how it works, I mean- well, your hands are cold!" She grew redder. "Fevers are a normal thing for me, it's no big deal."

Undertaker stopped and looked down at her. "Hm. Interesting," He said, circling around her, bent forward. "You get fevers a lot, do you, now?"

Laura was uncomfortable. "Y-yes..?"

"Then it's settled," He said, standing up strait in front of her and taking her hand. "Let's go home and I'll treat it for you. You'll never have a fever again once I'm done!"

"N-no, you don-" Laura's objection was cut short as she was dragged away by Undertaker.

"Now, don't be so modest. You know, fevers are usually the start of something worse- the outcome of which is often death." He grinned down at her. "We wouldn't want to lose our pretty little Aura."

Laura raised an eyebrow at him. "Aura? You got that from Jazz, didn't you?"

Undertaker pulled her into a sort of embrace. "Never mind that, let's just get you taken care of." He scooped her up in his arms and smiled again at her, his voice eerily calming yet also unsettling to Laura as he said in a near whisper, "I'll have you better in no time."

"Ow." Laura said, poking a bruise. She was sitting on a coffin, waiting for Undertaker to find his potion for curing fevers.

"Don't injure yourself," Undertaker frowned at Laura unapprovingly. "There's already enough wrong with your body. Not the looks though, of course," He grinned and laughed a little.

"Everything's wrong with my body," Laura said, blushing immensely at his comment.

Undertaker looked back at her and shrugged. "Not everything. From my standpoint, it's actually quite perfect. Delicately proportioned, you could say." Laura stared at him, mouth gaping a little as she tried to come up with a response. Before she could think of one, Undertaker found what he was looking for. "Here we are!" He said proudly as he held up a bottle. "This potion should have you feeling better."

Laura looked at the bottle and raised an eyebrow. "Is that wine?"

Undertaker grinned. "Red wine, the best there is. Probably because it seems so much like blood." He brought out a couple of wine glasses. He filled them and handed one to Laura.

"Blood is fun," Laura said neutrally, "but I really shouldn't. It's not smart for me to drink."

"Well that's no fun. Since when is there a lady who doesn't drink wine?" Undertaker pouted. "Especially when it'll help her to get better."

Laura looked at Undertaker suspiciously, hesitantly taking the wine glass from him. "Fine. But only a little," She said and Undertaker smiled happily.

"Good, good. Now, you'll want something to eat with that. What would you like?" Undertaker asked with a grin.

"What would I..?" Laura stared at Undertaker and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you'll cook for me?"  
Undertaker continued grinning, somehow becoming more devilish by the second. "Oh sure, I'll cook just about anything you desire, my lady." He said with a deep throated chuckle.

Laura looked suspicious. "Right," She prolonged the word. "And it won't be drugged?"

"Certainly not," Undertaker looked offended. "The only drug here is you, precious."

Laura gave him a look. "Precious? Drug?"

Undertaker took a lock of her hair loosely in his hand. "Indeed you are, and I'm addicted, I must say." He let her hair slide from his grasp and land on her shoulder.

Laura stared at him as a blush crept over her face again. "Ah- I…ahh…" She whimpered as he came closer.

"Why dearie, you're positively red. Have you another fever?" Undertaker questioned, knowing full well why she was red.

"I-I… I…" Laura lost all her words as Undertaker grew ever closer. He placed his hand on her hip and brought his lips to her in a shocking but gentle kiss. Laura stared up at him in shock, and for once, he wasn't grinning. He was smiling softly down at her. She continued to stare in shock until he suddenly grinned again.

"Laura, my dear, you seem to be doing better. Perhaps another dose." He kissed her again, more passionately this time, pushing her over on the coffin they were sitting on.

"Ow," Laura breathed as her head hit the coffin lid with a solid thud.

"Don't injure yourself," Undertaker said and kissed her again.

"I'm not, you're the one that's injuring me," Laura said and he covered her lips with another kiss.

"Oh my dear, I could do far worse to you. In fact, I think I will." His lips moved down to her neck.

"Wha- Undertaker, wait-" Laura said, starting to squirm awkwardly.

"Hold still, it's easier."

"Undertaker!"

"Is that what you'll be calling out all night?" He asked, and Laura looked horrified after taking a moment to process what he'd said.

"No! I won't- n-no!"

Undertaker chuckled. "Not a good night, eh? No worries," He sat up a little, but Laura was still pinned to the coffin. "I'll catch you another night. After the ball, perhaps."

Laura tried to sit up. "No! Not after the ball!"

Undertaker frowned. "Then when?"

"Never! Sex is disgusting!"

Undertaker cocked his head as he peered down at Laura. "Dearie, you've clearly never done it right."

Laura's eyes widened. "I've never done it at all, and I don't plan to! Ever!"

Undertaker looked hurt. "You reject me?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Grow up, it's not you. Obviously it's me 'cause I think sex is gross. Besides, I still want to be with you. Just… not like that."

Undertaker stared at her and smiled suddenly. "You will, my dear. You will." He sat up and spoke again before Laura could object. "Adrian."

Laura sat up next to him. "What?"

Undertaker looked serious. "Adrian Crevan. That's my name."

Laura blinked at him. "Adrian…" She repeated, testing it.

Undertaker nodded. "Yes, but don't go using it around others. This stays between you and me," He grinned again. "I want to hear more than just 'Undertaker' when I do it with you."

Laura gaped at him. "I told you-"

Undertaker laughed, making Laura freeze mid-sentence. "You will, dearie. Trust me, you will."

Jasmine was in the kitchen, looking around at the tools of the time period, trying to figure out what she wanted- or rather was able to make- for a late meal. She hadn't joined everyone for dinner that night, though she was told by Sebastian when it was ready. Instead of joining them, she had stayed glued to her sketchbook. She hated pausing her inspiration for things like hunger, and wouldn't tolerate it unless absolutely necessary. So she politely declined and locked Sebastian out of her room so he couldn't drag her away from her creative moment and force her to eat.

Sighing, she set up whatever appeared to be the most appetizing. Jasmine picked up a butter knife and buttered some bread. Soon she began to tap her foot and nod her head as her favorite song came to mind. She gave in and started singing, while moving her hips in a less "lady-like" fashion as she sang "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. She continued her song as she put away the things she had used and threw a couple pieces of silverware into the sink from across the room.

"Don't get too close, it's dark inside… It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide," As she sang the chorus, she threw the knife at the sink behind her, spinning and chucking it across the room- to be caught by Sebastian, who was now standing in front of the sink. He stood there, motionless as her stared at Jasmine with a blank expression.

For a moment they only stared at each other, Jasmine wide eyed with flushed cheeks and Sebastian with no evidence of thought. Suddenly Sebastian broke the silence; by singing the next verse. "They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate…" He slowly lowered the knife as he sang and dropped it into the sink, then stepped closer to Jasmine. "It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go," He brushed back a strand of her hair and traced her jaw as he sang the next line, making her face an even deeper shade of red. "You're eyes, they shine so bright, I wanna save that light…" Suddenly he stopped singing and just stared into her eyes for a brief moment before closing them and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jasmine lost her breath and stared up at Sebastian in shock, melting into the kiss almost against her own will. Sebastian slowly pulled his face away, opening his eyes just enough to look down at her curiously. "You kissed back," he stated simply, and Jasmine stared into his ruby eyes for a brief moment before shyly trying to turn and run away. Sebastian swiftly pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, pinning her there. Jasmine's heart raced and felt as though it might explode, and her mind was dull and muddled as she tried to figure out what was happening. Of course she knew. She just didn't want to believe it. She had known she was in love with Sebastian, but Sebastian was in love with her? Or was this just an act on his previous orders?

Sebastian pulled away. "My room," He said simply. Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Not for…um…under orders?" She asked hesitantly, shrinking into the wall.

Sebastian looked at her in slight surprise, but then composed himself with a small smile. "Not tonight. I am not under orders for anything tonight."

Jasmine stared up at him in surprised confusion. "Then…why?"

Sebastian smiled charmingly. "Come with me and find out." He offered her his hand. Jasmine stared up at him in blank shock, but she hesitantly took his hand and let him lead her to his room.

Sebastian opened the door to a moderately sized bedroom. Looking around she saw the simple but lovely room was furnished with the usual bed, nightstand and wardrobe with an added bookshelf. The colors were soft and dark, blacks and browns with purple and red accents, and vice versa. Jasmine smiled slightly at the sight.

Sebastian went to his bed and picked up his folded pajamas. "Go ahead and get comfortable while I go change." Sebastian said, bringing Jasmine's attention back to him. She nodded and he left, leaving her to look around the room. She went to the window and looked out curiously, immediately finding the moon. It shone brilliantly, surrounded by twinkling stars. Sebastian returned, now wearing the black pajamas with the shirt slightly open. Jasmine eyed his shirt almost suspiciously, catching Sebastian's attention. "What?"

Jasmine shrugged, turning away in embarrassment. "It's nothing."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's never nothing with you."

Jasmine stared up at him, caught. "I feel almost like you're trying to seduce me," she admitted, looking up at him with a slight smirk before looking away.

Sebastian chuckled. "Maybe just a little," He said playfully, rubbing her arms and placing a small kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "You brought me in here to sleep?"

Sebastian looked at her. "Well, yes. I may not need to sleep, but you do, and sleep doesn't come easily for you. So I'm going to help you." He blew out the candles.

Jasmine stared up at him in surprise. "How?"

"Like this," Sebastian picked her up and laid down in the bed with her, pulling the blankets around them. He pulled her close, nuzzling his face into her hair.

Jasmine stared into his chest, which was now no more than a pool of darkness in front of her eyes. "You… you're helping me?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, now go to sleep."

"But…I want to know why."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, but didn't move to make eye contact. "Because you need it."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care?"

"Because I do. Now," He put a hand over her eyes. "Sleep."

It was Jasmine's turn to sigh. "Jack, that's not-"

"What did you call me?"

Jasmine thought back a moment. "Sebastian, I thought. Why, did I say something else?"

Sebastian stroked her hair. "No," He lied. "I misheard you at first."

Jasmine pondered this briefly, but then pushed it away. "So, why your room? Why not just follow me to my room?"

Sebastian sighed dramatically. "Because they'll find us in your room at dawn and they'll steal you away for several hours to prepare for the ball." He stroked her hair again before admitting, "I didn't want to be separated from you after the kiss."

Jasmine stared into darkness. "You… you wanted to keep me close?"

"For as long as possible," Sebastian said plainly.

Jasmine stared up at him, even though she couldn't see him. "Not…because of your orders?"

Sebastian stared back through the darkness. "You make it seem as though following instructions is all I am capable of doing."

"Well- no, I didn't mean it like that…" Jasmine shrugged awkwardly. "I meant…" She took a breath and nuzzled into his chest. "I just meant that you care. And…thank you."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "For what?"

"For caring," Jasmine yawned, then mumbled, "I'd started to think you didn't care, Jack. But now I know you do. You do care…"

Sebastian gaped at her. "Jasmine?.." But she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Black** **Jasmine**

 _Chapter 8_

Morning light shone into Sebastian's room, fighting the curtains in an attempt to reach the bed. Sebastian poked Jasmine's nose. "Jazz. Get up."

Jasmine shifted tiredly. "I don't wanna get up."

"You have to get up," Sebastian said, tickling her nose with his fingernail. Jasmine nuzzled her face into his chest to avoid the tickle. "Don't make me defile you."

She looked up slowly, only revealing her eyes to him. "You wouldn't," She said darkly, seeming uncertain.

"That's it," Sebastian said, rolling over on top of her. "I'm defiling you."

Jasmine stared at him, her face suddenly about as red as his eyes. "N-no! I'm up, I'm up!"

Sebastian stared down at her. "No you're not. Being up requires you to be out of bed."

Jasmine pushed at his chest. "Then move so I can get up!"

Sebastian grinned evilly. "Too late. You're getting defiled."

Jasmine shrank into the blankets, but then quickly pulled a pillow out from behind her head to hit Sebastian playfully. Of course he saw it coming and caught her wrist, but then a second pillow hit him on the other side. He stared at it, then at Jasmine, who was giggling now. "Got you," She said through a burst of giggles.

Sebastian continued to stare at her, then he narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Oh? On the contrary, it is I who has you." He pulled her writs together above her head, pinning them with one hand. With the other, he stroked her face. "You're positively red. Could that be because of me, I wonder?"

Jasmine stared, speechless as she realized that he was straddling her to keep her pinned. "Ah…ah…" She squeaked, turning all the more red. "S-Sebastian-?"

Just then a knocking sounded on the door. "Sebastian, we know you're in there!" Laura called from the other side.

"We need Jasmine, so stop defiling her long enough for us to put her in a dress at least," Dani called, and Jasmine nearly died of embarrassment.

Sebastian sighed, but smiled and brushed back Jasmine's hair. "Another time, perhaps." He said, planting a quick kiss on her lips before he released her wrists, getting up to answer the door. "How did you find my room?"

"Ciel told us," Laura said proudly. "It's pretty nice, even if it is just for show."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Come on, we haven't got all day," She said, speaking in a more prominent British accent.

"Actually, you have precisely all day." Sebastian interjected, earning him a glare from Dani and Laura.

"Not anymore, thanks to you!" They both said, entering his room. Laura continued, "We had to go on a hunt to find you guys until Ciel decided to finally be nice and just tell us where you were hiding."

"And he only told us because I threatened to use my death scythe on him if he didn't." Dani said, pointing her cane at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled charmingly. "Evidently it was no more than a threat, seeing as I would have rushed to his aid if he were in any danger."

Dani scoffed. "Pfft. Please, you'd let the little brat die if it meant you could defile Jasmine, and we all know it."

Jasmine stared at her from where she was still sitting on the bed, mouth gaping. "Twin!"

"What?" Dani asked and turned to look at her. "Oh, you embarrassed again? I'm not sorry," She grinned. "So, dark magic?"

Jasmine's eyes widened in shocked horror, and she started laughing slightly- because she laughs at the most inappropriate times. "N-no! Twin! It didn't happen!"

"That's a shame," She said, obviously disappointed. She turned to Sebastian. "You gonna nail her later then, or what?"

"TWIN!" Jasmine yelled, and Laura fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"George, I am trying to have a decent conversation about your pending impurity here," Dani said, turning away from Jasmine's more than shocked expression.

"Not decent, indecent!" Jasmine said, jumping out of bed. "Come on, let's just go get ready for the ball! Like you said, we haven't got all day!" She said hastily, grabbing Dani's wrists and pulling her towards the door.

"This conversation isn't over!" Dani yelled over her shoulder towards Sebastian. "Come on, Laura." Laura stood up shakily, still holding her sides as she laughed.

Jasmine sighed in exasperation as she tried to get the two troublemakers out of Sebastian's room and to her own, but even though she was completely red, she too was struggling to not laugh. "I'll see you later, Sebastian," She smiled, pulling a little at her messy hair.

Sebastian smiled back. "Later, then." He replied, and she followed Dani and Laura back to her own room. "So, Jazz," Laura said suddenly, catching Jasmine off guard. "What exactly were you doing in Sebastian's room?"

Jasmine turned red. "Sleeping," She said suspiciously. "Nothing else, seriously!"

"Mhm," Laura hummed, giving her a suspecting look. "That's what they all say."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, feigning irritation to mask her embarrassment. "Are we gonna get ready for the ball or what?"

"Of course we are." Dani spoke up, swinging her cane. "We just have to drag Katie out of bed so we can make her look extra cute for Finny."

"Not cute," Laura corrected her. "We're gonna make her drop-dead gorgeous!"

They arrived at Katie's room. "We're coming in!" Dani called, opening the door. The three girls piled onto Katie's bed. "Come on, we need to get dressed."

"What?.." Katie looked up. "What time is it?"

"Ten, now get up." Laura said, stealing away her blankets. "Jasmine's gonna help you with your corset while Dani and I go raid Lizzy's room for make-up and gowns."

Katie looked at them in confusion. "You… huh?"

"We'll be back soon!" Dani said as the two ran out of the room.

Jasmine laughed. "Come on, Katie. Let's get the corset on you." She went to the closet and took out a corset.

"Ugh," Katie grumbled. "I do not want to put on a corset first thing in the morning."

Jasmine laughed. "Tell you what, you can take out your aggressions by tying my corset."

"Can I?" Katie half joked, sitting up. "Why do we have to wear these anyway?"

"Because it's what was in fashion before starving yourself." Jasmine said, handing her the corset. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I should be back in time to tie it for you."

"Kay," Katie said as Jasmine shut the door. She put on the corset and waited, but some time passed and she didn't hear Jasmine. Finally, she heard footsteps down the hall, so she opened the door just slightly. "Jazz?"

Finny looked back at her in surprise. "No, Miss Kathryn, it's me." He said, coming closer to her door. "Who are you looking for?"

"Jasmine. Have you seen her?" Katie asked, almost desperately.

"No, I haven't," Finny said. "Sorry Miss Kathryn."

Katie sighed. "Okay, nevermind."

"Miss Kathryn, can I help you in any way?" Finny asked.

Katie hesitated. "Can you tie a corset?"

Finny's eyes widened and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose I can…" He said, turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Then come in," Katie said, opening the door just enough to let him in.

"You sure it's alright?" Finny asked hesitantly, looking around the room.

"It'll be fine," Katie said, shutting the door. She turned her back to Finny. "Tie it as tight as you can."

Finny gripped the strings hesitantly. "Are you sure-"

"Just do it," Katie said, bracing herself against the bedframe. "I can take it."

Finny looked hesitant as he gripped the strings of the corset in his hands. "Alright, miss Kathryn...if you say so," he said and closed his eyes as he started to pull on the stings as gently as he could.

"Harder," Katie said in a breath, bracing herself. "It won't work if you go so easy."

Finny took a breath and nodded, then began to pull harder on the strings.

Meyrin and Bard were passing by Katie's room and happened to hear them, although what they heard was completely out of context, of course. Meyrin clutched at her nose to hide her nose bleed. "That's Miss Kathryn, that is!" She swooned.

"Is that Finny in there with her?!" Bard asked in a shocked whisper. Meyrin only nodded, still swooning.

"Come on," Katie huffed as Finny pulled on the strings. "One more time, and don't hold back!"

"O-Okay, Miss Kathryn!" Finny said and pulled on the strings.

"Ahh! M-Miss Kath-" Bard covered Meyrin's mouth and held her back.

"We really ought to give 'em their privacy, don't you think?" He said, clearly feeling awkward.

"R-Right," Meyrin nodded, still holding her nose as they hurried off down the hall.

Finny gave one more tug, this time putting in too much strength. The corset tore completely and fell to the floor. Katie's eyes widened as it fell and Finny stared in shock. "Um...Miss Kathryn?.."

Katie looked over her shoulder and stared at the corset on the floor. She stared in shock as Finny delicately picked it up and handed it to her, turning his head away and blushing slightly. "Oh..." She said simply, then realized. "OH. UM. THANKS," She quickly took the corset and tried to cover herself with it, but it was so torn that it barely covered her upper half.

"Um...here..." Finny carefully draped a blanket over her shoulders, covering her completely. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Smith."

Katie sighed, hiding her blushing face. "It... it's okay..." She managed to say.

At that moment, the door opened slightly and Jasmine came in. "Sorry, I-" she stared at Finny and tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "I'm sorry, am I... interrupting something?" She said, stifling a laugh.

"No, he was just leaving," Katie said pointedly. "Thank you for trying to help, Finny."

Finny nodded. "Sure, anything you need, miss Katherine." He bowed to Katie and hurried out the door, muttering to Jasmine as he passed. "The corset broke..."

Jasmine burst into a tiny fit of giggles. "It's okay, Finny. We have more. Thank you," she smiled and shut the door, then turned to Katie with an eyebrow promptly raised.

Katie rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend." She turned away, dropping the remnants of the corset so she could pick out a new one.

Jasmine rolled her eyes with a smile. "Alright, a friend." She helped Katie into her corset and gripped the strings tightly, then smirked. "After all, it is best to start out as friends."

"Huh-?" Katie started, but it turned into a gasp as Jasmine pulled the strings to tighten the corset. "Careful, not too tight!"

"It's supposed to be tight," Jasmine teased as she tied the corset.

"Geeze, you're going to rip it like Finny did." Katie sighed, and a blush suddenly crept over her face as she thought about it.

"Hm? What was that?" Jasmine asked, her knowing smile growing.

"Nothing," Katie muttered, somewhat darkly. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"It's us," Laura said, opening the door and leading Dani in. "We found a bunch of dresses to try on."

"Great! Let's see them," Katie said, peering at the dresses as Dani and Laura laid them out on the bed.

"There are so many fancy dresses... Lizzy really likes to shop, even if it isn't for herself." Dani said with a huff. "She was so insistent on helping us choose, but I told her we needed her to find the perfect accessories, so instead of being here she's gone shopping again."

"So, it's just us?" Katie asked, and Dani nodded smugly.

"Just us, hopefully until the ball." Laura grinned, sharing a look with Dani. "We only have a couple of hours left, so let's get to work."


End file.
